Beautiful
by LePipi
Summary: So Kisame is sad about being a misfit and all and Kakuzu comes in to help. - OK I promise the story is better . No longer a oneshot guys! KakuzuxKisame yaoi, boyxboy you know -
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so hope you like it guys! Tried really hard I hope it payed off, so you might like to infrom me if it did. Just pop a review! ^-^ Oh and by the way sorry if I made mistakes english isnt my first language .**

**Sooo:**

**Parings: KisamexKakuzu**

**Disclamer:I soooo do not own Naruto! -.- **

**Short summary: Soooo Kisame is being all angsty and emo like for not fitting in and Kakuzu-chan comes in to help! ^-^ - So sorry I suck at summaries! I promise the full story is better. **

Beautiful

-I don't even know where to begin. From the skin on my body to the core of my fleash –I HATE MYSELF. I hate the way I was made, I hate the way I am. I hate to have to look in the mirror and see this! This monster! I was never this monster, I tried to make people see ME but… It didn't work. So I let myself go! I let the monster everyone thought I was tear through me and come out on the surfice, and let everyone know just how I can be! That I don't have to listen to them, and be quiet, that I don't have to take their insults and move on. Because I never did… No matter how I tried it, it just stuck with me. So atleast now I don't have to take it all, but that's no help, that doesn't make anything different. Im still the blue giant fish that everyone seems to hate. That everyone is disgusted by… -

Im clenching my fists, strugiling with pain. But I cant take it anymore. Tears start to stream from my eyes down to my neck. -No,no, not know, not here!- But when, where exactly… Theres not a time nor place for crying. I throw my fist at the mirror. –SHIT!!!-

Blood slips from my hands, but it doesn't bother me, what does bothers me is that Kakuzu is going to kill me for the mirror! It means were gonna have to pay for the damage. The water in the sink runs while I clean up my hand from the blood. – Now how am I gonna explain this to Kakuzu? Slipped and hit the mirror? Nah, hes not gonna fall for that…- .

-Hey Kisame what happened? Heard a smash so I…- he trailed off noticing the blood and the shatered mirror. He stopped to look at my face. Covered in tears, red eyes from crying. God I didn't need this… -Hey, hey Kisame whats wrong?- he asks me in a… a concerned, compashionete voice? –N-Nothing just… slipped.- Well atleast I tried. –Don't lie to me Kisame.- He says in a…a hurt voice? Whats wrong with Kakuzu today? He steps in and reaches for my face pulling it up to meet his eyes. –Why are you crying?- hes demanding now –Im not, I told you I just slipped and hit the mirror accidently!That's all now you can leave! – I say a bit annoyed.

I don't want my team mates to see me like this, to know me like this, to know my weaknessess… -No I am not leaving! Not until you tell me what exactly happened!- I knew he would get like this. And theres nothing you can do but give him what he wants when hes like this. So I did. – I was crying OK!? I was feeling sad so I cried! Now if you'd just leave cause I don't need youre simpathy or youre pitty! I got enough on my hands as it is!- I couldn't hold back. I was angry as it is but now I was just plain pissed! I just hope he will leave after this. – Im not leaving.- Oh well isnt that just perfect! Just what I needed! – I…- he trailed off. – I don't want to see you cry Kisame.- He looks at me straight in the eyes.

What… did… he.. just say? –I don't want you to be in pain. It hurts me to see you this way.- He says so detemined. – What are you saying Kakuzu?- I hardly choked it out. –I don't think I can really say it. Let me try and show it to you.- He says and starts to move towards me. He moves slowly and stares in my eyes. Like hes trying to find something there. I just freeze in shock. Hes inches from me now. He pulls his mask down and kisses me. A peck on the lips nothing more. I let out a heavy breath. Well that was unsespected! –K- Kakuzu… what… why…?-

I trailed off. I couldn't finish. I was still shocked. Nobodys ever kissed me ,let alone a man. But it… it felt good. Ive never felt like that before. Nobody had ever done that to me, nobody had even looked me without hatred or disgust in his eyes. But… here we were. Suddenly he put his warm hands across my face pulling me up to meet his gaze. He smiled. I bet I looked like a freaking idiot with my mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock. – Youre so cute Kisame. – he remarks and smiles.

Cute? ME the disgusting fish like giant that everyone hated CUTE? That was certanly a first! I never thought anyone could look at me that way… But this is Kakuzu, why is he doing this? And… why do I like it? His lips crush against mine. He keeps them locked that way. And I like it. Suddenly his tounge carresses my lips. I shiver at the warmth. I see him smile. I slide my mouth open just a little bit. Ive never been kissed, but I know this much. Ive heard the other kids brag while I pretended to be styding.

But know all of that was forgotten. I was blissfully unaware of all the things that had happened to me and gave into this moment. I gave into the warmth of his tounge that explored every bit of my mouth. He made me forget everything. He made me forget every problem I had. He made me forget how ugly I was, how weak I was, how I could snatch his tounge with my teeth at any moment…

He pulled back, hands still on my face.- Youre beautiful Kisame,don't let anyone tell you you arent!- he said so reassuringly, so determined, like he really meant it. I guess he did. I was overwhelmed. I couldn't help it. A tear shot through my face. He smiled and licked the tear away. – Now promise me you'll never cry.- . –I-I promise.- I barely said it. This was too much for me. He smiled happily. – I love you Kisame, don't you ever forget it OK?- Now this was just too much!

I started chocking on tears and soon I was sobbing. I kneeld on the floor and cried my heart out. This was way too much for a man who only saw hatred in his life. He kneeled across me and put a hand on my shoulder. – Hey now whats wrong?- he said it so kind –What did I say something wrong?-. –NO!- I burst between my sobs. The last thing I want him to feel is gulty. He just did the most wonderfull things I could have only dreamt off and he was scared that he was doing something wrong. He did perfect. He did more than I could have asked for. He did more then what I could have imagined. He… He made me feel beautiful. I desperatly tried to pull myself together.

So that I can tell him all these things. To let him know that I am grateful for what he did to let him know that… That I love him too.- I-I… Ka-kuzu… You…- I wasn't doing so good pulling myself together. – Shh, I know Kisame, I know everything you want to tell me.- He says and pulls behind me. He slowly wraps his arms around me.

All I do is sob like a freaking pussy! He hushes me and lands little kisses over my back,shoulders and neck. I gather enough self-composure to tell him this.

I pull my head back against his shoulder and say –I love you too.- and peck him on the neck. He flashes me his teeth and kisses me again full on the lips.

We stayed like that, cuddeld against each other for a while. We then pulled off in bed. I guess we wont need that extra bed anymore.

I don't mind sleeping in the same bed with Kakuzu. Besides he will be happy to get some extra cash off selling the bed.

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEWWWW!!! Or comment whatever just SAY SOMETHING if you read it! I don't know if Im any good at this! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so I was sorta really happy with the first story! You see I didn't expect to get ANY views! And I was overwhelmed when I saw that people ACTUALLY read it so I decided to make another chapter! ^-^ I don't think that it'll go further then two chapters though… So here's another one ^-^ This one is more *explict* huhuhu! ^-^Oh and it's from Kakuzu's point of view! .**

Beautiful

Chapter 2

Thing's were sorta the same after me and Kisame happened. Except some little thing's that made a huge diffrence. Like we would be eating dinner and Kisame would take my dish to clean up too. Or he'd be making breakfeast for himself and hand me a bowl too. It was little thing's like that, that would remark what we had. I liked it. I liked how warm his smile appeard when I'd give him a peck on the cheek for doing so. I liked how he'd get embaressed when I'd pull behind him and hug him with all my force. But I could still see it. I could see how uncertain he was with being touched. That's gonna have to change. That's gonna have to change **tonight**.

-Ahhaah, Kakuzu what are you doing!?- his breath is so heavy, he sounds so sexy.- Im turning you on what do you think Im doing?- I say while I carres his cock through his pants. –No,no don't! Kakuzu please-AHAH!!!- he cries while I squezze him.-S-s-stop!!!- .How does he expect me to stop when hes making all those cute, wincy noises. –Relax Kisame, I promise you it'll be good.-. He's strugiling now, trying to pull off from my hand. Nah hes not gonna make it. He knows Im not gonna let go. –P-p-please Kakuzu Im not ready…- He's so cute.-If we continue like this then you'll never gonna be ready. Now just relax and let me do my part.- I trail my kisses down from his neck.

Time to remove the shirt. –N-no don't.- He lets out muffling cries while I pull his shirt up. I land a kiss on his lips so he'll stop whinning. I continue to kiss him on the chest. He's so firm. I suck at his nipples. He moans. God he's making me so hard. He tastes so good. I move down to his stomach. I kiss and circulate my tounge around his belly button. Hes breathing so heavy. It makes me wanna take him right now. No,no Im gonna keep myself together. I got to. I kiss at his abdomen. I move down to his pants. Now I don't wanna take him by force. I look at his eyes looking for approval. Hes already panting. He lookes at me through half closed lids and nods at me. I guess he cant hold it in much longer too. I smirk. Im glad hes starting to see it my way. I unbutton his pants with my teeth. I slid the zipper from his tight black pants down. I stand up a little to push his pants down until I remove them. Kisame's so hot. Laying on the bed shirtless with hands proped up to support him. Hes so sexy. I pull him by the legs closer to the edge of the bed. I knee down to his crotch. I start to kiss him down there. He looks so cute with those tight black boxers. He rocks his hips just a little towards my mouth. That's what I wanted. I wanted him to want it just as much as I did. I cant help but smirk. I slide his boxers from his legs slowly, so I can see the anticipation on his face. I wanted to see it. I did. He looked so cute all pouty and impatient like that.I couldn't help but smirk. I just wanted to grab his face and drown him in kisses. But there were more important things now. I move up to his cock, but Im not giving it to him so easy. I want him to beg for it.

Even though I cant help myself at the sight of his cock. Looking so delicious, like a fat kid looking at a piece of cake. But no, the fat kids on a diet. He's just gonna have to keep away from it just a little longer. I push his legs apart and start to kiss and suck at the inside of his left leg. He's wincing now. Oh God Kisame, don't make this harder for me. But this is just what I wanted. I move from his left, to his right leg. –P-p-please Kakuzu…- he's panting now. –Please what?- Im gonna make him want it bad. Unless he already does… - Please Kakuzu…- He trails off again. –Please WHAT?- Im gonna make him say it. –Please make me cum…- Just what I need to hear.I smirk. –That's all you had to say.- I say and take all of him in my mouth. –AAAHAHAAA!!!- He moans so loudly. Caught you by surprise didn't I? I suck at him with full God, just know I understand how baddly I needed him. His skin tastes so good, he feels so good…I can only imagine what his cum will taste like. Im looking forward to it. With that thought in my head I suck faster. –Aaaaaaah.. OH FUCK YES!- He screams so full of force and passion. I look into his eyes. Hes so cute when hes embarassed. But no, I don't want him to be embarassed. I want him to loose his mind and scream the life out of himself. So I start to suck more forcefully, pumping him with my other hand while I rest the other on his leg. Hes moaning again, God he turns me on so baddly.-Aaah… Ngh, I… I-I think Im gonna cumm Kakuzu!!!- That's good! I pump faster and I suck harder feeling him raise his hips against my mouth like he wants more. –AAAAAH KAKUZU!!!- he yells so loudly full of passion and lust in his cumms in my mouth.

I shiver at the taste. Its better then I expected. It tasted bitter but the thought that it was Kisame's made it so sweet I couldn't help but drink it all up. He's panting so hard. I pull his dick from my mouth and lick around it making sure nothing escaped my mouth. It would have been a big waste if it did. I pull up and kiss him on the lips. He deepens the kiss. Oh god this is too much for my self control. The taste of Kisames cum and his saliva mixed together in my mouth felt so good I… I fear Im gonna loose it. But no, no, NO! Im gonna keep it together! This is Kisame's first time I cant rush things! I musnt! –Ready for phase two?- I ask him grinning.-Wh-Whats phase two?- I cant help but chuckle. He's so adorable. He's so innocent. He doesn't have a clue how to do this. I promise myself Im gonna teach him. –Phase two Kisame is when I take this,- I reach for his hand and put it over my cock. –And I put it in here.- I reach for his ass and grope it. –Ah!- He exlaims. –O-oh…- He blushes. But his blush turns his skin purple under the dim yellow lights of the bedside lamp. He's too adorable. I attack his face and shower him with kisses. –H-hey, wh-whats wrong Kakuzu?- he manages to pull out between my kisses. –Nothing, it's just you were too cute. I couldn't help myself.- Im happy to let him know how much I love him. –O-oh…- I hate that he's still not used to the idea of being beautiful and adorable. Im gonna have to take care of that. But tonight I was taking care of something else. –So…- I say, deliberately trailing off. He lifsts his head up to look into my eyes. -You ready?- , -I-I don't know if I am Kakuzu… I've never done this. I don't know how to…- He blushes even harder then before. –Don't worry I'll show you- I smile and kiss him on the cheek. I get up and open the drawer. I pull a condom and lube. He looks at me surprised with his mouth hanging slightly open, his innocent eyes staring at my hands. –What you think I was unprepaird? Not for you love.- I smile to assure him everything's gonna go smoodly. I sit beside him on the bed and notice the confusion in his eyes. –What?- I ask confused by the look in his realise's that I see the confusion in his eyes and turns his head quickly to the other side, staring down. I turn his head with my hand towards me. –What? Whats the matter?- Now Im concerned. –Its nothing, its just, that…Well…- I give him the time he need's. I always do. –See, I can understand what's the condom for but, not the bottle too…- He say's unhappily and drowns his head down. I just chuckle at how adorably innocent he is. I mean yeah he is a murderer and all but God, he dosen't know anything sex related! Heh, he's such a virgin. –I sound like an idiot don't I…- He say's not like a question but more like a statement. He sound's so sad it's breaking me. I have to fix this. –No,no, Love look at me.- I say and pull his chin up to meet my eyes.-Its just that you're too cute for you're own good.- I say and smile reassuringly. He blushes and pulls his head down again. –Hah, see what I mean?- I smile and he chuckels in return.

I think that were on a good start to making him realise that yeah, he is cute. But my dick was throbbing down there. I need to feel him. I need to be deep inside him. I need it **right now**. –So Love,- I loved that pet name I gave him. It wasn't icky and fake as the rest of them. It just said everything I felt about him.- Can we …? – I trail off. He knows what I mean. He just blushes understanding what I meant to say and nod's at me. Heh, I love the way he makes me smile. I straighten up and unbuckle my belt. He lays on the bed, across me, supports himself on his forearms and watches me undress. Oh God this feels so good. I take my pants off and throw them on the floor. I start to take my shirt off but then, - No, please… Let me take care of that.-He stands up and smiles at me. God he looks so sexy. I attack his lips and we heat up in a passionette kiss. Meanwhile he starts to take my shirt off. I pull back just so he could take it off and then attack him again. He runs his hands over my muscles. I moan in between kisses. His hands feel soo good against my skin. He run's them over the sides of my stomach, through my ribs. I moan in pleasure. He pecks mu neck down to my chest. He kisses and sucks at my nippels. Moans escape my mouth. I can feel him smirk against my skin. He pulls back. I wince at the loss of the feel of his skin.

He looks at me sadly and hangs his head down. Great now I made him think he dissapointened me! I take his face in both of my hands and look him deeply in the eyes. He looks at the fire in my eyes and smiles, understanding the wince was pure passion. I kiss him passionetly. He gives into the feeling and wraps both of his arms around my neck. I put my hands around him on the bed and slowly lean into him, making us fall on the bed, me on top of Kisame. This feels so right. Im so turned on. I pull back and put my thumb in my boxers, pulling them down just a little bit, to see if hes OK with it. He smiles at me and nods. I pull me boxers completely and throw them at the floor. I look into his eyes to see a reaction. Instead I got a firece kiss. I pulled off and took the condom. –Let me do it.- He says so innocently and takes the condom from my hand. He rips it open with his teeth and looks at me straight in the eyes before putting it over my hard dick. –Is this good?- He asks me concern ringing in his voice. –Ahh… Its perfect…- My breathing is so heavy. He looks so embaressed by the sound of my voice. Must have really turned him on. Heh… I laydown over him once more and grab the lube. –Now Love, I'll show you what's the lube for.- I smirk at him. –L-lube?- I squeeze some on my hand and start to rub his cock with it. –UAAAAH!!!- He yell's surprised. –Ah, mmmm…It's-It's slippery.- , -Heh, it fell's good don't it?- He moans out.-Aaaaah… Yes…- I let him enjoy it a little longer but know its my turn. –Let me prepare you for what come's next.- I say and smirk. –Oh…Yeah sure…- He gets all embarassed again. I carress his cheek with my knuckels. I love his smile. I put some more lube on my fingers and lean against Kisame.

I put a finger over Kisame's hole and he shivers at the touch. I look at him straight in the eyes. He just nod's at me through half closed lids. God I love that look. I insert one finger slowly into him. He yelps a little but he gets used to it. I put another and I can see Kisame squirt beneath me so I kiss him on the forehead. He calms a bit as I work him, streching him, preparing him for what comes next, which is bigger then two fingers. Well I think he's stretched enough. I take my dick in my hand and rub it with lube. I put it against him. He looks at me in the eyes and nods. God I was waiting so long for this. I slowly enter him. –AAAAH!!! NHG!!!- He cries. –Shh,shh Love.- I say and plant little kisses on his forehead. Oooh God this is amazing. This is better then I expected.

He's so tight, he's so warm, he feels so good. Soon enough he got used to it and started to enjoy it too. Moan's of pleasure started escaping his mouth instead of winces of pain. I want him to feel ultimate pleasure. I started searching for his prostate. Finally I angeld myself and hit the right spot. –AAAH!!!- I continue to hit that one spot. –Haaa… Oh yes… Oh fuck yes!- Hes getting fierce now.- Fuck! FUCK! Oh shit, don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!- he exclaims through gritted teeth. I gladly listen. God Im reaching my end… But Im not letting him slip by me. I grab his cock with my hand and start stroking. –Aaaaah… Oh yes…- I can see him getting lost in the pleasure. His half closed eyes start to wonder around. –Oh K-Kakuzu Im… Im cumming!- He yell's and shut's his eyes tightly while he cumms over mine and his stomach. That just about does it for me. I gain in on speed. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoes around the room alongside our heavy breaths. –K-Kisame… Im gonna cum…- And with that I did. Oh it felt so good. I loved the way it felt inside Kisame. It feels like all my energy is draining from me…

I collapse next to Kisame. I pull him over my chest. He nuzzles there. This feels so right. Like we belong like this. –I… I love you Kakuzu- He pants and kisses me on the chest. – I love you too Kisame.- I lean in and kiss him on the hair. Soon we both went into deep sleep. And after that well… things were more exciting for us!

**Pufffff that was DRAINIIIING!!! But I hope it payed off ^-^ Soooo… you just might want to inform me if it did! ^-^ Or if it didn't . Love you guys!**


End file.
